As an example of a data arrangement calculating system, Bigtable which manages large-scale data is described in Non-Patent Literature 1. The Bigtable is a system in which a table is divided into tablets which are distributed to and managed by a plurality of servers. The Bigtable has a feature that the table can have the tremendous size and at the same time can be distributed to many servers. In such a system in which data is divided in a suitable size, and managed over a plurality of servers, the sliding window calculation becomes possible according to the key data. The sliding window calculation is a calculating method in which a series of data arranged in an order such as time series data is sequentially calculated every specific section. For example, the sliding window calculation is used to calculate a moving average of stock market and to calculate a place where a user stays and a stay time from a time series of position data of a user.
Also, the data processing of a calculation model called MapReduce is described in Non-Patent Literature 1. The MapReduce is divided into Map processing and Reduce processing. The Map processing is filter calculation processing which is executed in a server which has data. The Reduce processing gathers data sets related to a key as the result of the Map processing, and executes reduction calculation. When carrying out the sliding window calculation by using the MapReduce, the Map processing relates records by using as the key, a window to which each record belongs. In the Reduce processing, the sliding window calculation is carried out to the records related to the key every window.
Also, in a highly performance computation field, the optimization technique which is called SHADOW is known (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). As described in Patent Literature 1, so-called SHADOW directive is defined in the specification of HPF (High Performance Fortran). This is a method of dividing data so as to overlap in an area called a shadow area, when the data is distributed into a plurality of computers, as shown in FIG. 2 of Patent Literature 1. In other words, by a program developer specifying the shadow area explicitly by the SHADOW directive, it is made possible for a compiler to distribute the areas so that the portions overlap.